<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Playing With Pack Pups by AmbieBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168518">Alpha Playing With Pack Pups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi'>AmbieBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Steve gets "attacked" by pack pups</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha Playing With Pack Pups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker-question">
      <p>Steve laid stretched out in the sun warm grass, one of the greatest pleasures was the small things, like right now. The sun warmed through his fur, chasing away any ambition he might have had as Alpha at the moment. One yellow eye slit open enough to see two of the packs pups sneaking up on him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="replies">
  <p>They didnt have the skills yet to move with stealth, still in that awkward short chubby bodies with over size paws that make them stumble and tumble once in a while. But they both tried there best, and he didnt let on that he knew they were about to ambush him. Instead he yawned, wide jaws prying open and a pink tongue lolling up in a curve before snapping his jaw shut, and feigning sleep. </p>
  <p>He even added in light growling snores just to keep up the appearance. </p>
  <p>The pups would lift there heads above the tall green grass to study the alpha, and with a little bravery, they both sprang on his side with growls, grabbing on his thick ruff and giving shakes of their heads, giving off his own rumbles as if fighting back, he just rolled with them till he landed on his stomach and stood up so both of them fell harmless off him. Slapping his front paws on the ground, his tail wagged high in the air and snorted at them with a grin. They tackled at him again, and Steve raced away, slow enough so they could nip after him. </p>
  <p>You stood were nearby, picking berries to make a pie later, popping one of the blackberries in your mouth when Steve almost collided with you, leaping off to the side and disappeared into the brush, the two youngings right behind him, crashing out of sight. </p>
  <p>“Bunch of animals!” You yell out at the trio as you gather your bucket, and head back to the compound. Behind you hear Steve howl in response to you with agreement, just making you laugh. </p>
  <p>A/N- Im so glad your enjoying them babes! They certainly have a special place in my heart. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>